Freshman
by momonono
Summary: Story about Casey's voyage through freshman year of high school. Although just moving New York she finds that she is just finding out who she is and just finding herself. This is the first of a four part story.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: I thought of this idea and because I felt like writing, I decided to write it. I hope that I can start updating my other stories soon.**_

* * *

Being in high school was a dream of mine. Growing up and finally treated like an adult. However, it was not what I had planned. I hate it. I wish it never existed. I am considered an outsider. I just moved to New York for freshman year, which is by far the worst decision my parents have ever made. My dad moved here because he thought that since my mom died, I have been hanging on to her and he wanted to start new…reality? He got married and his "wife" forced us to move into an expensive apartment. One we cannot even pay for, I might add. Good thing she is made from money. I really hate her.

Anyways…Back to my rant about high school. Most of the kids here have their parents pay for them, but I am on scholarship. Being on scholarship in this school means you are poor and poor do not associate with the rich….or else. I found out what the "or else" meant early on this year…the second day in fact. I talked to a girl named Alex Cabot…that was the hugest mistake of all. I found out very quickly that she was the top dog of this school. Her parents literally own this school. Everyone likes her even though she is an ass, but she is beautiful and hot. She is a goddess…I hate her but I also admire her from afar. Sorry, for trailing off…ok now back to our conversation.

It was the second day of school and I decided, stupidly I might add, to talk to her. I was crushing on her. Now, I do know I am attracted to boys, but something about her…I don't know…I never felt this way about another girl before. I wanted to know why I was drawn to her. So after math I walked up to her.

"_Hey, I'm Casey. I am new here." I smiled at her politely. Holding my books to my chest._

_She stares at me, grabs a huge binder from her backpack, and turns a bunch of pages. "What did you say your last name was?" She asked looking through the book._

_I started to notice that there were people in the book. There were students from this school. She was flipping so fast I could not read what each page had read._

_With impatience, she asked again and glared at me. "Whats. Your. Last. Name?" She asked with too much emphasis. I was taken aback and a little scared._

"_Uhm Novak…" I shakily responded._

"_Novak, Novak, Novak….found you." She smiled at the page. "Wow…this really sucks Novak. You are really hot…but you are on scholarship…" She stared at the page._

"_Thanks, but what's wrong with being on scholarship?" I asked her. I wish I never asked._

_She smiled slyly, shut the book, and walked towards me. "Meet me at the west wing bathroom after school." She smiled and walked out of the room meeting up with her friends._

_I went through the whole day super happy. I was so glad I made at least one friend and she thinks I am hot. I really hope I did not blush._

_Once my last period let out I walked straight there. I entered the bathroom and I saw all her friends and a girl holding her hand._

"_Olivia, Kim, Kathy, Sonya, Melinda, this is Novak. She is new here and on scholarship." She smiles slyly again._

_Olivia turns to kiss Alex…on the lips. I am confused. I thought she said I was hot... Why did she say that if she had a girlfriend?_

"_Are you both…um together?" I asked Alex._

_Olivia quickly moved away from Alex and pushed me into the wall. She is awfully strong for a girl._

"_Do you have a problem with that newbie?" She asked angrily._

_In shock, I mumbled no, but she didn't hear me._

"_What did you say?!" she brought her face closer to mine._

"_No…I said No." I quickly reply._

_She lets go of me and before I know it I am getting jumped. Punched left and right by Kim, Kathy, and Sonya. The other three stayed behind and laughed. It felt like eternity. When it was done, I laid on the floor breathless and my bottom lip stung. A couple minutes later, I hear three girls coming in._

"_Please…just give me a chance…you can beat me tomorrow." I tell them breathlessly._

_They three, kneel and smile. "You were jumped by Alex and her stupid clique…Wish someone would have given you a memo. You should not talk to them. They are bad news." One lends out her hand to me and lifts me up…although I am in so much pain._

_The one who lifts me introduces herself. "I am Abbie." I am starting to feel the same way for her as I do for Alex. I can feel that I am starting to blush._

"_You are lucky…they didn't get your eye." She smiles brightly. "I am a sophomore. I am captain of journalism. You should join." She smiles brightly._

"_And I'm Amanda. Freshman. Look, those girls aren't something to reckon with. I say you just stay away from them." She states in a slight accent._

"_And I am Serena. Head cheerleader and on scholarship. I am the first to do it. Also a sophomore. We are all on scholarship and fell victim to Alex and Olivia's torture. Steer clear from the non-scholarship kids…you talk to them and you will get jumped again… this time by all of them…Olivia included." She shivers, "Olivia is vicious." _

"_Nice to meet you all. I am Casey." I try to smile._

"_Well, here's what you need to know. Alex, Olivia, and Kim, are lesbians. The others are straight. Melinda goes with Fin, Kathy goes with Elliot , and Sonya with John. Those guys are all on the football team. Elliot is the captain. Alex and Olivia have a thing….they are on, they are off, Right now they are on. Kim is a whore, plain and simple. Sleeps with every girl she can find. Alex, Melinda, Olivia, and Kathy are all sophomores. Sonya is a junior and Kim is a freshly imported freshman." Abbie smiled. She stares at Serena. "Serena is my girlfriend. Also, Amanda is a single lesbian, but just came from a bad break up." She laughs._

"_Oh shut up." Amanda rolls her eyes._

"_What are you? Straight? Bi? Lesbian?" Serena asked smiling._

"_I haven't figured that out yet…" I begin._

"_Oh I see." Serena winks and whispers, "Not ready to come out of the closet yet."_

"_No…I just-"_

"_We have to head home. See you around Casey." Abbie says as she walks away hand in hand with Serena._

"_I do know what you are going through…and the jump thing…well there is no point of reporting it…Alexandra Cabot's parents own this school. I'll catch ya later." She smiles._

That same day I went home and cried. I rarely cry but I realized that day that I am a confused, helpless person that cannot defend herself, and literally cannot do anything about it.

* * *

_**AN: Like? This is going to be a four-part story, which focuses on Casey's Freshman, Sophmore, Junior, and Senior year. I am stomped on my other stories. However, I will start to update them slowly.**_


	2. Chapter 2

I just want to move back to Nevada. I had friends there. I had people who loved me. I had my family. I just wish everything were back to the way it once was, where my mom didn't drive drunk, my dad didn't marry a psycho, or my brother leaving to college and leaving me to drown in my misery.

My dad still hasn't found a job yet…surprise? I mean where in someone's head did they think that moving to New York would solve our troubles…oh Rachel, his wife. Rachel is about my mother's age when she died, 39, while my dad is going on 45. Age is not the problem, she is. She thinks she knows what is best for me and she does not. She literally doesn't know me. Of course, I do not complain because my dad means so much to me. I want him to be happy and if she makes him happy so be it, but doesn't mean I like it.

We have been living in New York for about 3 months now. This also means I have been in that stupid school for about a month. Just in case you are wondering, ever since that second day of school I have not been jumped, and I acquired a decent number of friends, who at least make this new lifestyle more bearable.

We have Serena and Abbie, who are seriously the cutest couple. Then we have the brothers Chester and Nick, different fathers but same mother. Chester is a sophomore and Nick a freshman. Chester and I flirt…a lot. It's been happening with Amanda, too. I am confused about what is exactly happening between me and her… I have a feeling that I am only flirting with her because she is as close as I can get to Alex Cabot...I mean with the blonde hair and blue eyes… however, those glasses, I don't think Amanda could pull that off. I do know that I really like guys but something about being with a girl excites me. I never really told my friends if I questioned my sexuality, but I a pretty sure if I find myself, they won't judge.

I also still haven't told them that I have this huge crush on Alexandra Cabot…Can you blame me? She is supposed to be our worst enemy. Someone we detest, yet I am secretly crushing on her. I am also smart enough not to let the crush be known to Olivia, especially Olivia…I would like to live to be at least thirty.

"Casey, are you with the class?" My biology teacher startled me.

Fuck…Yes I am in class and my mind wonders a lot…I can't seem to pay attention these days.

I nod my head quickly and find that my journal had a bunch of scribbles. Hearts with initials on them. _ AC+CN and CL+CN and AR+CN…_I quickly tore out the page. When did I do that?

"Casey," my teacher caught my attention once again. "Stay after class please. Everyone else dismissed."

What did I do?

Amanda passes by me, "Were you sleeping?" I look up to her face and its full of horror.

Wondering why she made that face I answered no.

"You do realize you just got paired with Alex Cabot for the Science project," my eyes widened, "Yea, that was the expression I was going for…I got to go. I think you should beg not to be paired with…that." She gave me a sad expression and left the class.

I realized that Alex stayed back too. She looked at me and smiled, not the sly smile I seen her give me before but a genuine smile and I stared too long at her to realize that there was a chair blocking my way and I fell over it.

She quickly rushed to my side and chuckled, "Are you ok?" She gave me her hand, then looked out the window and quickly retracted it…I turned too, and noticed her stupid gang laughing.

I quickly got up and headed to the teacher's desk.

She looked at me weirdly and started, "I paired you two because you are the smartest in the class. If I hear of any violence, or bullying, I will make sure you are kicked out of this school." She said sternly and staring at me the whole time as if I am the one jumping kids in the bathroom. "I make myself clear?" She was obviously asking me however, Alex answered "Yes ma'am." I just nodded, shocked that a teacher would be this stupid, then again Alex's dad pays her so I would think most teachers would overlook her bullying. "Casey, you are dismissed. I need to speak with Alex."

I nodded.

How do I feel about working with Alex Cabot? Hmm…I actually don't want to. She's an ass and she is also afraid to be herself. Today I saw another part of Alex, the one that is nice and kind…not the one trying to stay on top. It is sad to see such a person full of love be torn down by hate and would compromise herself to be someone she is not.

I walked out of that room and who was standing outside? Olivia.

"Hey newbie." She smiled slightly. Her hair in a ponytail and a brown leather jacket. She literally has a leather jacket for every day of the week.

I know I am not supposed to speak to the "Non-scholarship" assholes but it just gets harder to shut up, especial when Olivia provokes you.

I tried to get passed her, but she blocked my way again. "I just want to say I am very sorry."

Before I could wonder for what, she slapped my books to the ground and just laughed. Sadly no one was there to see what she did because most kids leave the school building immediately once the bell rings.

Before I even picked them up, I contemplated whether or not to fight back. I didn't fight back… my reason? Well time spent on her is time wasted in my life. I bent down picked up my books and as I got up she was just about to slap them down as Alex came out of the classroom.

Olivia smiled, "Hey babe." She took Alex's hand in hers. I felt a jolt of hatred towards her. Something I never felt before… I was jealous.

Alex smiled back, but it was not the smile I saw earlier. "Let's go." She walked off with Olivia, but she turned back and she looked miserable.

I quietly walked to the back of the school to meet my friends. It's Friday and I am damn sure home is not an option.

"So what she say?" Amanda walked towards me.

"Um…I am working with Alex Cabot." I walk past her, towards Abbie's car.

"So where are we going today?" I mostly direct that question at Nick and Chester, because they seem to know the whole city.

They look at each other and smile, "Nick and I want us all to go on a mission…TP-"

"Alex Cabot's house!" Nick finishes and starts laughing.

Abbie stares at them like she usually does, eyes narrowed and head shaking of disapproval, "Um…no."

"Babe, as immature as that sounds… I want to do it." Serena literally could make Abbie do anything…I sometimes wonder does Abbie love Serena more than Serena does Abbie.

"I am in too." Amanda said from behind me.

"I guess I am in," Abbie smiles at Serena and lifts her hand to her lips.

Every stared at me. As weird as this sounds, Alex Cabot doesn't deserve that.

"Why not Olivia?" I asked.

Everyone smiled even brighter, "I like how you think," Serena held up her hand for a high five.

Today we are going to TP Olivia Benson's house.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the late post I have been a little busy. I will totally try to catch up to my other stories, but for now, I am frozen, sadly. Nevertheless, tell me what you think about this chapter and review. Thanks :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry about the super late update. Hopefully I can start updating every week or twice a week.**

* * *

We all went our separate way home, except Amanda. She walked with me home.

"Casey, you never really told me what happened back there with Alex and you. Did ya say that you didn't want to be paired with Alex?" She asked as we made a turn around the corner.

Sadly, I am a bad liar, but I can still try. "Yea, but you know, whining, you know, never works, you know." Damn.

"True and neither does your lying." She said. She grabbed my shoulders and turned me towards her, ceasing me from getting away. "Case, what's going on here?" her eyes widened. Damn, she is figuring me out. "Case do you- I can't believe I am about to ask this - Do you-"

"I have to get home, you know, parents." I started breathing nervously and ran home, which was not that far away from where we were.

I turned around to see if she followed me, but she hadn't. I let out a breath of relief. I entered my house to see Rachel.

"Casey baby, how was your day at school?" She quickly came to embrace me, ugh.

"Rachel, I told you I don't like hugs." She quickly lets me go and gives me a troubled face.

She was about to say something then just shut her mouth. Then opened it again. "Clean your room, your dad's new boss is coming for dinner." She then smiles, "Yes, your dad found a job and his boss is insisting that he eat dinner with us. He even has a daughter that goes to your school…I forget her name." She shrugs.

Yes! My dad has a job, finally.

She starts to leave for the kitchen and turns towards me, "Cabot is the…"

I didn't hear the rest of that sentence, because I just went on full panic mode. Alex is coming to my house for dinner! Tonight?! Fuck my life. She is going to see how poor we are, then tell everyone. She might just harass me all through it. Wait, fuck…Amanda is going to be super suspicious. Damn! Damn! Daaaammmnn! Oh no! What about the TPing…man I am fucking screwed.

"Casey? Are-"

I shook my head. "I am more than ok," I nervously smiled, "Just... I am going to..."

A knock on the door distrupted my current train of thought.

Before I could even move Racheal opens the door to Amanda. She let's her in, greeting her, and Amanda enters out of breath and looks at me pissed.

"Casey... we... need to talk... "Amanda says out of breath.

"First, let's get you some water," Racheal insists.

I followed both into the kitchen and Rachel hands over water to Amanda. "I'll leave you two to your business" She smiles and heads outside.

Amanda glares at me. "Why did you run? "

"I had things to do, you know. " I look away. I look back and she is staring me down. "Ok, you got me. Look, something came up. I have to cancel on that thing tonight." I gaze at her nervously.

"What is so important?" She drank her water without averting her gaze at me.

Damn... "Look you can't tell the others... you have to promise me..."

"What's going on- "

"Promise me. "

"Okay! Fuck... I promise. "

"My dad works for-"

"Alex Cabots dad?! "

"Shush fuck... " I move my finger to my mouth.

"Omg! If the others hear this they are going to flip..." then she smiles, "Wait! This a good thing! Now we can TP her house-"

"No!" I swallow quickly "I mean... yeah but it's more of a thrill when someone is in the house... right?" I conceal my embarrassment.

Somehow she believed it, "True...well what do you want me to say to them?"

"I got the stomach flu" I smiled, "Thank you... "

"You know…I kinda have a crush on-" Her phone rang and after ten minutes, "I gotta go... my sister... she's Um... gotta go... "

I walked her to the door. "Who do you have a crush on? "

I asked her smiling.

She looked distracted "Um... uh you... yeah you…"

"Seriously?" I smiled uncontrollably.

"Yeah... I gotta go... see you tomorrow "

This changes everything... I mean, Amanda is like my best friend... She made going to this school more bearable. This is big! Maybe my weird crush on Alex Cabot will pass away. I won't feel so guilty about crushing on the 'enemy'.

I shut the door and ran up to my room.

I always felt something for Amanda, I just didn't know she felt the same... but why would she tell me now? Maybe she was just waiting for me to take the initiative. I think that is just what I would do, I'll ask her tomorrow.

I hear a knock at my door and I turn around to see my dad smiling. "You remind me so much of your mother."

I go over to hug him. "I heard about the job," I smirk.

"Man, I wanted to tell you," he laughed as he feigned being hurt. Then he became serious, "I promise you'll start loving this place... It's a good change for us… for the family." He reached to move a strand of hair behind my ear. "I gotta go help out Rachel downstairs. I love you. "

"Love you too dad. " I shut my door and lay on my bed.

My phone rings and It's Amanda... This never happened before but I am nervous to even pick it up.

Play it cool Novak, "Hello?"

"Hey, I am supposed to check on you... They totally bought it and they hope you get better." She starts cracking up. "About earlier... "

"Yeah, that caught me off guard... just saying I like you too. " I smiled to myself.

"You do?" She sounds kind of astonished. "I uh... I don't know how to say this..."

"You don't... I'll ask... Amanda will you be- "

"No, Look I am not crushing on you I was confused...You are a great friend and I want to keep it that way."

Wow... I never felt so stupid in my life. "I don't understand... "

"Can we talk later?" She asks quickly.

I ended the call before I even answered her.

I fell asleep right after and was awaken by Alex Cabot... Number one OH MY GOD! Before I can even think of number two she starts talking.

"Your parents asked if I would wake you up... Normally I would say No, but since Its you, I can make an exception." She smiled brightly standing over me. "The only other person that sleeps as peaceful as you is Olivia. " She smiles slyly.

"You have to get out of my room, now." I tell her.

"I don't think you should treat guests like that. Either way, I did take pictures of your small cottage. I promised the others. "

"Why are you acting like a bitch? Your friends aren't here... " From Already being upset from earlier, I think this is the absolute worst day ever.

She became very serious, "I am not a bitch, get that through your thick fucking skull."

I shrugged, "I think you are and so does the whole school. I mean this afternoon I saw a different side of you, where the hell is that Alex? " I arose from the bed and headed into the bathroom to tidy up.

I open the door to the bathroom and there Alex is standing. "I am so not a bitch. " Her arms are crossed and her brows furrowed.

I have to admit she looked adorable. I just smiled.

Then she smiled and attempted to stay angry but failed terribly.

She moved closer to me and our eyes just locked... I felt this pull, I am guessing she felt it too, because she moved closer to kiss me and before I moved forward...

"Hey I was just checking- OH MY GOODNESS!" Just there Rachel fainted.

Alex found this amusing and laughed. "I was just about to kiss a non-scholarship newbie... Wow... see you at school."

She quickly went back to her bitch ways. I quickly rushed to Rachels side. This is going to be a long night.

* * *

**AN: What do you think? **


	4. Chapter 4

I had to drag her. I had to move her someplace else like her room and tell her she hit her head and fell. She would think what she saw was a dream. I have to do it fast before my dad gets suspicious.

Once I moved her to the room, I shook her and she fluttered her eyes and looked at me then quickly sat up. "Casey! I saw you about to kiss that girl!" She exclaims.

I pretended to be confused, "What girl? Rachel you hit your head and I found you here lying on the floor. "

She looks around, "I... I... saw you... seemed so real." She has a confused expression on her face.

"I don't know what you saw, but Alex Cabot was never in my room. She needed to use the bathroom. Remember?" I ask.

She sighs, "No. I don't."

She grabs my hand as I pull her up. "You should rest." I tell her. "Dad will understand."

She nods as she hops into bed and I exhale a breath of relief.

I head downstairs and my dad is waving off the Cabot's. Then shuts the door and the smile on his face vanished.

"Casey, did I not mention that it was my boss that was here?" He start to get angry.

"I fell asleep... Sorry okay, my day was pretty crappy... so I thought I'd nap for a little while. "

His face softened, "I just really wanted you to here sweetie. He would have loved you. You know his daughter is openly gay?" He asked rhetorically, "If you ask me he is one smart dad. Think about it, if your kid is gay no chance of her ever running in to those bad guys around here." He smiled and kissed me forehead. "Where's Rachel?"

I thought for a split second about telling him, but that simply vanished because I am still confused about who I am.

"She... uh... hit her head... she's upstairs." I finally get out.

He gave me a look and went up. I decided I should clean and wash the dishes and decided to just go for a walk. Just as I was about to leave for the walk, Alex Cabot is about to knock on my door.

"Ooh... Are you psychic?" she asks.

I furry my eyebrows, "Uhm no..."

"You opened the door before I knocked. Just wondering." She smiled and stood there.

I just stared at her until she told me why she was still at my door.

"Oh, sorry. I told my dad to leave. I wanted to make sure your mom-"

"She's not my mom and you can get your dad on the phone because you aren't wanted here." I answered her back angrily.

"What did I do?" She asked innocently and shrugged.

I glared at her, "Seriously? Go away."

"Ok, look sorry about earlier. The pictures are still going to be posted but-"

"Oh gosh get out...bitch." I quickly shut the door and locked it. I am pretty sure Alex Cabot hates me and just wants to see my friends and I suffer.

She continued to knock incessantly so I angrily sat in the family room and watched TV on blast for a while until the knocking stopped, which it hadn't.

I quickly open the door and say, "What the fuck don't you- oh Amanda..." I rolled my eyes.

She had a bouquet of flowers in her hand. "I am sorry about earlier. I got scared... We are such good friends and I just- I really like you… but the way you look at Alex Cabot makes me think you don't like me and you were only trying to be nice by pretending that you like me back... I am ranting but when you shut the phone I knew you had to like me back. I mean unless I am just reading things all wrong and wow... I think I am. I should leav-"

"Whoa breathe." I grab the flowers from her hand. "These smell really good." I sigh. "For what it's worth I believe you." I smile at her. "That Alex thing? Well let's say she is never coming to this house again."

She smiles and breathes, "I am just really sorry." She moved to hug me tight. "I know you ate already but I haven't. Wanna hang?"

"Yes, I just have to tell my dad. I am kinda starving too." I smile as I let her in and head upstairs to get the ok from my dad.

"Dad!" I yell and I am marching up the stairs. I walk into the room, and my dad is sitting on the bed. "Hey, my friend and I are going out to eat ok?"

"Get back by curfew." He smiles.

As I turn to leave he says, "and C-Bear, if you are exploring with things and need someone to talk to. I am here." He nods.

Does… wait did… Rachel told my dad what she saw? I start breathing more rapidly. I don't want to talk about it. I am going to kill Rachel.

I head down stairs to meet up with Amanda. "Ready?" she asks.

I just nod.

I was quiet the whole car ride and now I am just nodding to her questions.

"I am sorry, did I do something wrong again? Because you are awfully quiet." She stops eating and gazes deep into my eyes. "I know something is bothering you."

I looked down and mumbled, "Rachel caught Alex Cabot about to kiss me." I admit it was a kind of white lie because in reality I wanted to kiss Alex Cabot as much as she probably wanted to kiss me.

I let Amanda register the fact into her head and her eyes grew wide. "_You_ were about to kiss Alex Cabot?" she gasps.

"No, she was about to kiss me." I shake my head, "That's not the point… The point is Rachel saw and she fainted. I am guessing she told my dad. And my dad in turn pretty much told me out right to tell him if I was gay. I don't even-"

"Wait she fainted?" Amanda asked astonished.

"Amanda focus. My dad knows… I wasn't even ready to tell him. If she didn't stick her nose in my business… I wouldn't feel obligated to find out what the hell I am!" I yell out in frustration, only to have half the restaurant turn to our table.

"Ok! I am focused. So why were you going to kiss Alex Cabot?" She had this look almost like she was jealous, but calm.

I decided not to tell her in fear she will become afraid and back out on whatever we have going on.

"Why are you so focused on that? You need to help me with my current problem." I circumvent her question.

She notices and frowns, "Answer my question Casey." She states firmly.

"I don't think its important Amanda." I tell her.

She leans back on her chair, "Then I am not talking." She pretends to zip her mouth and place it under imaginary lock and key.

I laugh, "Seriously?"

She shrugs.

"Come on. This is stupid." I chuckle.

She is as serious as anyone can be.

"Ok fine…"

As I am about to open up my mouth, someone calls out. "Hey Novak. We need to talk!" As I turn around to see who it is, it's Olivia.

I look to Amanda in distress she has more strength than I do. She quickly stands up and is as a wall between Olivia and me.

"Rollins, this isn't your fight." She looks over Amanda to see me. "Casey, you shouldn't be forcing yourself on my girl."

"I didn't." Technically that isn't a lie.

Before I can even run, she pushes Amanda and her stupid friends grab me. I am wondering why no one has called the police as Olivia is having her way with me.

"Alex is my girl!" she yells outside in the parking lot. She knees my stomach.

I am dazed and overwhelmed in pain that I swear I see Alex Cabot walk next to Olivia with a stupid grin on her face. Wait it really is her.

She leans and slaps me. Then heads to Amanda, who is held against her will, and slaps her.

"Babe, she even tried to pull me back into the house when I said no." She lies to Olivia.

"She's lying!" I yell but what good will it do. Alex's word over mine.

Olivia is infuriated. I just want to pass out.

* * *

**AN: What do you think? Alex's lies and trickery. Amanda and Casey.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry for the late update. But here is Chapter 5!**

* * *

Her eyes are burning red. It was as if anger consumed her. I couldn't guess what was about to happen.

"Olivia- Olivia! Please!" I pleaded. I tried to pull out my arms but Melinda and Kathy held a tight grip. I realized even if I were to escape I wouldn't get very far.

She walked closer.

"Olivia, someone's coming. Someone is coming. Run." Alex tells them.

They let go of us and take off running.

I didn't notice at first but Alex was still here.

I looked up, and she was just staring at me.

Amanda quickly got to her feet and stood directly in front of me.

"No need. I just want to talk to Casey." She is now angry, at what? I don't know. "You can move Amanda." She glares at her.

"No, I am not letting anyone of you touch my girlfriend." Amanda angrily replies.

I am a little surprised but I like the ring to that. I move to grab her hand.

As for Alex, well let's say she is now hulk. She is literally throwing a tantrum. "Casey, you are so fucked! You are going to regret meeting me... Oh and your dad, yeah he's fired. "

Tears start to flow out of my eyes, "You- You can't."

"I can and I will." She angrily walks away.

Amanda was going to lean in and hug me but I am in too much pain to endure that.

"I am so sorry. This is all my fault." I can't even stop the tears from falling.

Amanda laughs, "It is, but don't cry."

I smile a little, "I am going to be homeless. My dad is going to hate me."

She shakes her head, "Come on let's get you cleaned up. I can carry you." She lifts me up and cradles me.

"So you agree to be my girlfriend?"She smiles brightly.

"Yes, I can totally see us together. Good thing you aren't the dumb blonde." I smile.

"Yeah, I think Alex Cabot has that covered." She smirks, "Did you see her reaction to us holding hands?" She chuckles.

I nod, I found that incredibly weird. Alex Cabot was jealous. She was jealous? But why? She has shown over and over again that she hates me. She has Olivia.

"Hey! I said I am going to put you down." Amanda yells.

"Oww... Ok." I answer.

We are at her house and all our friends are there. One glance and they rushed to us.

"What happened?" Chester runs to my side.

"Holy shit! They did a number on you!" Abbie stares at my face.

"Wait... I thought you were sick?" Nick stares.

"Guys, give them space." Serena grabs my hand and Amanda's and leads us upstairs.

"What happened?" She asks concerned as she is cleaning our wounds.

Amanda looks at me and I nod. It is eventually going to come out.

"We should tell you guys together. So we don't have to repeat it." Amanda tells her.

"That bad Huh?" Serena grabs a bandage and puts in on my forehead.

I nod.

"Well I'll be downstairs. You can put your shirt back on." Serena vanishes from sight.

I pull my shirt over my head and because of the pain that is as far as I could go.

I hear Amanda chuckling. "Let me help you."

When I did put it on, my eyes met her blues. I don't know how to explain it. Almost slow motion. Man I just wanted to kiss her. She smiled and leaned in. It was like fireworks went off. Her lips were soft and wet. I don't know what she felt but that was one amazing kiss. I gazed into her eyes and I wanted to say something but she left me speechless.

"We should go downstairs." She tells me.

I nod.

She places my hand in hers. "If you aren't ok with… me-" she quickly removes her hand.

I shake my head, "Its fine. As long as you hand isn't sweaty, which it's not." I smile. "It's only our friends. I am ok with that." I tell her as I grab her hand once again.

We head downstairs and I don't know what happened but once I saw them about to turn towards us, I get out of the grasp of Amanda's hand. She stares at me confused. Then just nods like she saw the fear in my eyes.

It's just my friends and I know they'd accept me just the way I am, but I don't know.

They all turn.

"So are ya going to tell us what happened?" Nick states getting up from the chair. As does everyone and we head to the kitchen.

After explaining everything that happened with a little tweak here and there, they were pissed. I kind of left out the part where Amanda and I are actually together. I also continued with my story that Alex made the first move which is half true.

"Alex Cabot needs to stop this! She needs to be put in her place!" Abbie angrily slams the table and walks out with Serena following her.

Chester stares at me, "So are you ok? I can walk you home."

Before I can say anything, "Chester she's fine. I can take her myself." Amanda inserted. I looked at her, she looked threatened.

"What's gotten into you? A simple, 'I am taking her,' would have sufficed." Chester called Nicks attention by punching his arm. "Com'on Nick." Then turned to me. "Call me if anything." Then looked back at Amanda, "Have a nice night, chica." With a stupid smirk and left the kitchen and out the door.

She rolled her eyes. "I am not mad at you- you know about the letting my hand go thing. You deal with this in your own time. I've been there." She smiles.

I nod, "Thanks… I gotta get home."

"I'll take you." She grabs her coat and ushers me out.

The walk was quiet but not awkward quiet. We got to my house in about 10 minutes.

"So the cut on your lip…is the only thing visible…Alex's palm isn't on your face anymore. So yay! And besides the whole Olivia and Alex thing… I had a great night." Amanda tells me. She moves in to kiss me but I hung my head. She nods. "See you tomorrow."

"Sorry," I yell out.

She doesn't turn around but says, "No need," and continues walking off.

I am truly sorry. I just- this whole night was everywhere. I wanted to kiss her but everything is on my mind.

I am about to enter my house but I hear yelling so I enter slowly.

"David, we do not except that- I don't know what you call it- look, same sex anything is…just…wrong. She is confused and she doesn't know what she is getting into. I don't know what children nowadays are into… but the child we are going to raise will not be one of them, David!" Rachel yells from upstairs.

I shut the door and sit on the staircase listening in on the whole thing.

"I wasn't condoning it! I asked her if she wants to talk! If she feels that's who she is why not let her? She is figuring herself out-"

"David she is only fifteen! When you were fifteen did you make sound choices?" Rachel rebuttals.

My dad hesitates, "No…I- I did not."

"Ok then. You talk to her David. You tell how wrong it is. Those kids she's hanging with are the problem. You need to move her to another school!" Rachel yells.

"Okay-okay. Look, let's not get too carried away. We don't know for sure. For all I know you hit your head and imagined this or reading it wrong. She probably was taking out an eyelas-"

"I know what I saw!" Rachel interrupts and yells once more.

"Sorry, I am just saying let's take things slow." I hear my dad start to walk down the stairs and I quickly run out the door and wait 5 minutes outside then strolled in.

I saw him in the kitchen and passed by.

"Hey buddy! Had fun with your friend?" He asked with a little more emphasis on friend.

I nodded and ran past so he wouldn't see my face.

I ran to my room. I hate Rachel so much! I trash my room in anger. Throwing papers on the floor, kicking things, even went as far as head butting this bookshelf Rachel made. I admit head butting a bookshelf was stupid because after that I had to lay down because of the dizziness.

* * *

**AN: What do you think about Alex's reaction? And Casey's Step-mom? And Casey and Amanda? And let's not forget Casey's problems with herself?**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Been kind of busy but here's the next chapter**

* * *

I wake up the next morning to my alarm clock. I stay in bed because I know if I get up I would have to face reality. The reality that I am not normal or wired differently somehow because I am not dating a guy but a girl.

I sat up, feet planted on the floor. I hear a knock, "Casey- Oh. You're awake." Rachel strolls in with.

I just want to hit her and make her life a living hell but I decided that if she wants to hate me for being me then so be it.

She shut the door and stood directly in front of it. "I need to talk to you about yesterday." She stares at me.

I nod, "What about yesterday? The conversation you had with my dad last night? Or the fact that he married someone as closed minded as you?" I smile at her mischievously.

She looks surprised, or rather in shocked, either way she shut up.

"I am not scared of you knowing... I was scared of dad knowing... but I realized he will love me if I had a third eye or if I was dating a girl." I stood up. "I am not single and I am not dating a guy...Just wanted to give you a heads up." I somehow open the door and walk to the bathroom. I can't believe I just did that! What a rush... well what's done is done right?

I finish freshening up and head down stairs and I see Rachel crying leaning on my dad. I quickly run by them and head off to Amanda's house.

I didn't notice I was crying either, and when I saw Amanda, she quickly gave me a hug.

"Why are you crying?" She said softly while holding me close to her.

"Just... everything." I clung on to her.

We stood there. Me still in her arms, until I calmed down.

"Look life sucks now but I swear it always gets better." She grabbed my hand, then quickly let it go.

I grabbed her hand again, "It's ok." I slightly smiled.

We walked to school hand in hand and I felt like I was ready for anything. Alex wants to make my life a living hell, I can take it.

I enter the school full knowing there will be pictures everywhere, people will know who I am, and knowing that once I get home it will be a mess and probably my dad will be unemployed, but that was not the case.

I turn to Amanda and raised an eyebrow. She gave me the same look.

We walked to our group who stared at us bewildered.

"What?" I ask.

"You two... since when?" Nick blurts out.

"That's why you were acting weird yesterday." Chester stares down Amanda.

Abbie and Serena had this weird grin on their face.

"It happened yesterday... Yes, my girlfriend is Amanda." I smile as I head to my locker and grab books out.

"Wow... I so knew this would happen!" Abbie smiles all giddy. "And if you haven't noticed Alex Cabot didn't come to school today." She high fives Nick and Chester.

I look across the hall and I only see Sonya with her boyfriend John. She walks up to us.

"Hey, assholes... Olivia told me to relay this message," She pulls out a piece of paper and reads, "Congrats we couldn't come to school because we had to explain why we have pictures of a chick's room while she's sleeping. Also, the fact that we have pictures of her beat up. We really didn't think it through. We'll so get you next time. "She put the paper away. "Well you obviously escaped the wrath of Alex Cabot... call yourself the lucky ones." She walked away.

Serena was first to talk, "Wow," and grabs Abbie and kisses her.

Abbie smiles, "Whoa baby."

"That's a first..." Serena tells us. "We should be thanked."

This is the craziest I've seen the school. Everyone is suddenly courageous and brave. They even entered the forbidden bathrooms. I admit I went in too, but why not? Why not bathe in the luxury of the Alex Cabot. Why not make sure that today is spent well.

Even class was great. First time our teacher let us work in groups.

"Today seems like a great day. How about a test?" Our teacher smiled.

"Ugh..." Our class grunted in disapproval.

She nodded, "Ok, how about our class take the test together... and I will give the answers out later." She smiled brightly.

I turned toward Amanda and winked and she grinned. Today is going great.

We went on to lunch... and we finally ate in the cafeteria. Now, you may be thinking what about those other kids without scholarships? Well those kids are under the reign of Alex Cabot and some are loyal... but most just want to talk to whomever they want.

However. school ended and that's what I dreaded. I decided I walk Amanda home and walk myself to my house.

On my way there, Alex Cabot pops out of nowhere.

"Look before you run or anything...I am not going to hurt you." She stands in my way.

I look around to see if this is an ambush, but no one is to be seen. Still I do not let my guard down.

She stares at me, "I don't know what to say..."

"I need to get home... Move out of my way." I tell her as I look over my shoulder.

"I am trying to tell you something." I see panic in her eyes or alertness rather.

"Are you ok?" I ask her.

"Um... no... Never mind... I never came here understand?" She looks around.

"Whoa... not that I care but you seem like you need to tell me something important... come to my house... no silly business or else I will make sure everyone knows you came here for help." I tell her firmly.

She nods quickly.

Yes, I am half using Alex to avoid Rachel and my dad from talking to me.

I get her inside the house and I pass by Rachel without a word, however Alex passes by her with a "Good Afternoon Ma'am."

I head to my room get her in and shut the door. "What do you want to tell me?"

She looks around the room. "You should clean this place more often. Seems like a crazed individual was looking for something." She chuckles.

"I was looking for your kind gene, turns out you weren't born with one." I get her back.

"Oh burn... "She replies sarcastically. "When did I take my jeans off? Before or after you tried to kiss me?" She smirks.

"You were the one who tried to kiss me! Then went all ape shit." I reply picking things up.

"Sorry, but I don't remember it that way. I remember you calling me a bitch." She stares me down.

"Whatever... we both know how it went down." I head to my bed and she follows. "So what did you want to tell me?" I ask her.

I don't know why I am doing this. Why should I care about what Alex Cabot has to say? She has been a manipulative, crazy, bitch. Still, she is seated here in my room once again.

She stops smiling, "Nothing... Um... I have to get home." She looks panicky again.

I get up and block the door, "No way... are you fucking crazy... I said no funny business."

"Please, just let me leave." Alex tries to bypass me.

"Whoa... now I know something is wrong when Alex Cabot begs." I sneer.

"I don't want to talk about anything anymore." She pushes me out of the way, but doesn't leave instead she leans in a kisses me.

Her lips were just as I imagined, soft and wet. I, shamefully kissed her back.

She stopped suddenly, "I... I...Um... got to go." Before I could stop her, she rushed out of the house.

I don't know if I am in shock or in disbelief. I ran my finger over my lips.

Oh man!

* * *

**AN: What do you think about the kiss? And do you think that was a sincere kiss or Alex Cabot has something under her sleeve?**


	7. Chapter 7

If I wasn't confused about my feelings for Alex Cabot, I am now.

I am not going to lie and say I didn't like it, because I did. I don't know what about Alex Cabot that continues to attract me. I mean when I saw her the first time I was in awe, she was- is- beautiful.

I know I should hate, maybe even kill her or even torture her. I could've beat the living hell out of her, but when I am with her... she's not that girl. She's kind and thoughtful. She has obviously been hurt many times. No one could be that evil; there must be a reason.

I decide to go to her house and confront her about it. I only know where it is because it is the most beautiful amazing three story home I have ever seen. Not only that but it has a patio huge backyard and a porch.

I grab my bike and ride it there, however before I even get close to the house I am pushed off the bike. I get up quickly time retaliate, but its Abbie.

She pulls me into the bushes. "Did Serena send you to come find me?" She rolls her eyes, "Man she is always worried." She stares back at Alex's home.

I agree with her, "Yeah she's really worried... What exactly is she worried that you would do?" I ask nonchalantly.

"She thinks I would get caught and get beat the shit out of." She turns to me and smiles, "Look, I hate Alex and her clique. I think the only way to find their weaknesses is to follow them. Gosh, now Olivia and Alex are eww... I can't look and other people fucking each other."

My heart started beating fast. "Who were you following?" I asked her.

She stopped smiling. Shit. "Alex..." She looked away from the house. "She just came home, she was near your house...dude you are turning pale... haha I think she was going to try something... maybe she... are you ok?" She grabbed my shoulder.

I breathed, "No, yeah. I'm ok." I assured her. "Just can't believe that she is trying to do something to us again."

Honestly, I can't believe she kissed me and now is with Olivia. I can't believe Abbie didn't see her get into my house.

She looked back at the house. "You know, Melinda used to be one of us. She got with Fin and her parents suddenly found jobs that can pay for a house around here." She checked the time and looked back at the house. "You know there is nothing worse than a liar to me. I hate them. She lied and led a double life, until Alex told us. She didn't even look at us in the eye." She turned to me, "Talk about sleeping with the enemy. I don't know what I would do if one of you decide it is a great idea to even think of kissing anyone from that group."

Is this Abbie's way of telling me she knows? I am turning pale and my heart starts pounding. My heart sounds louder than my thoughts, and everything around me. I slowly succumb to the dark abyss.

I hear a distant voice, "Shit! Casey?! Casey?!" Abbie loudly whispered.

I opened my eyes, blinking rapidly as I get used to the light. "Did I just-"

"Hell yeah you did! And you scared me. Let's leave." she smiled, "They aren't doing anything someone doesn't know about." She stood up then grabbed my hand to pull me up.

I am scared. I don't know if Abbie knows and is rubbing it in my face or she doesn't and unintentionally trying to kill me.

We grabbed our bikes and rode to Amanda's house. Serena was already there, that was a surprise.

Amanda smiled and came running to me as I was dismounting the bike. She pulled me by the waist and was about to kiss me, when Abbie said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Amanda looked at me confused and I looked at Abbie. She knows, Oh my god, she knows.

"Why?" Amanda asked confused.

"She fainted while with me. She needs to get hydrated before anything." Abbie dropped her bike and went straight for Serena.

"Aww, you fainted? Let's go get you some water." Amanda pulled me inside.

Abbie is scaring me at the moment. I can't recall, the last time I was this jumpy.

Amanda sat me down and gave me a cup of water. Serena and Abbie came in soon after.

"I like this. All of us girls together" Abbie smiled.

I nodded. Something about this situation doesn't feel right. Yes, I am guilty. I think it may be the guilt that's eating me, but Abbie is becoming scary. I just want to scream it out, but I don't want to lose my friends or girlfriend over a self-righteous bitch named Alex Cabot, who also happens to be the girl I have been crushing on for a while.

"How did you faint?" Amanda asked lovingly.

Before I could answer, Abbie jumps in. "When Serena sent her to go looking for me, I- "

I closed my eyes.

Serena stared at Abbie confused, "I didn't- "

"My head!" I screamed to scare the words out of Serena's mouth.

Both Serena and Amanda rushed towards me and I saw the look on Abbie's face like she knew. She had to know something went down in my room with Alex Cabot.

She just sat there staring at me, like a glare, a death stare. She leaned back on the chair and then just smiled.

Serena and Amanda stopped and looked back at Abbie who was seated.

"Abbie, why are you smiling?" Amanda asked.

Abbie stared at me then at Amanda, "I think I should go. I still need to check on Alex." Abbie stood up kissed Serena and waved off Amanda and I.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the late posting but school is over next week so hopefully, I can start updating stories. Feel free to Review. I also am working on this other story about Alex and Casey, which I think is interesting and I will upload that early May :) yay!**


End file.
